


Smack

by aestivali



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the boxing ring, Knockout tests Catastrophe some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



"So is this part of my training?" Catastrophe asked, grinning.

Knockout tested the weight of the paddle in her hand. "Not officially. But learning to take pain, to push your body's limits... Yeah, it's relevant."

Catastrophe wiggled her ass temptingly. "Gotta say, relevancy is not my priority here."

"No?" Knockout asked casually, stepping closer. "What is?"

"Pleasure, obviously," said Catastrophe, laughing.

"Good." Knockout drew her arm back. "Mine too." And she brought the paddle down sharply.

Catastrophe moaned. "More."

"Starting small, girl," said Knockout, and then delivered another three smacks. "How's that feeling?"

Catastrophe arched before her. "So, _so_ relevant."


End file.
